cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Issues
Description Issues are large game updates to the City of Heroes or City of Villains game. There are smaller updates that occur between the larger "Issues", but these are usually for Special events or to fix various Bugs or Exploits. * Issue 1 - Through the Looking Glass * Issue 2 - A Shadow of the Past * Issue 3 - A Council of War * Issue 4 - The Colosseum * Issue 5 - Forest of Dread * Issue 6 - Along Came a Spider * Issue 7 - Destiny Manifest * Issue 8 - To Protect and Serve * Issue 9 - Breakthrough * Issue 10 - Invasion * Issue 11 - A Stitch in Time * Issue 12 - Midnight Hour * Issue 13 - Power and Responsibility * Issue 14 - Architect * Issue 15 - Anniversary * Issue 16 - Power Spectrum * Issue 17 - Dark Mirror * Issue 18 - Shades of Gray * Issue 19 - Alpha Strike! * Issue 20 - Incarnates * Issue 21 - Convergence * Issue 22 - Death Incarnate * Issue 23 - Where Shadows Lie Timeline Until Issue 7, Issues were released once every three months (in average). Issue 6, the first to include the City of Villains codebase, was plagued by a number of bugs and incompatibility problems, which caused Issue 7 to be released over seven months later. Issue 8 was also significantly delayed, being released almost six months after Issue 7. Issue 9 also spent a long time in the Test server while the Invention System was being polished. Not dealing with release delays, Issue 13 was supposed to feature Architect Entertainment with the Mission Architect system. However, it was slated to Issue 14. Issue 15 came a little less than 20 days after Issue 14 to celebrate the 5th anniversary of the original City of Heroes launch. Positron has stated the desire to release three Issues a year. * April 28, 2004: Original release. * June 29, 2004: Issue 1, 62 days later. * September 16, 2004: Issue 2, 79 days later. * January 4, 2005: Issue 3, 110 days later. * May 4, 2005: Issue 4, 120 days later. * August 31, 2005: Issue 5, 119 days later. * October 27, 2005: Issue 6, 57 days later. * June 6, 2006: Issue 7, 222 days later. * November 28, 2006: Issue 8, 175 days later. * May 1st, 2007: Issue 9, 154 days later. * July 24, 2007: Issue 10, 84 days later. * November 28, 2007: Issue 11, 123 days later. * May 20, 2008: Issue 12, 174 days later. * December 2, 2008: Issue 13, 196 days later. * April 8, 2009: Issue 14, 120 days later. * April 27, 2009: Issue 15, 19 days later. * September 14, 2009: Issue 16, 140 days later. * April 28, 2010: Issue 17, 224 days later. * August 16, 2010: Issue 18, 110 days later. * November 29, 2010: Issue 19, 105 days later. * April 5, 2011: Issue 20, 127 days later. * September 13, 2011: Issue 21, 161 days later. * March 6, 2012: Issue 22, 175 days later. Notes * The names of the various issues have traditionally been thought to be chapter names of famous books. However, Matt "Positron" Miller said in an interview http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showflat.php?Cat=0&Number=9227196&an=0&page=0#Post9227196 "The names of Issues are NOT chapters of novels. Never have been, never will be. The fact that the users have found novel chapter titles that match, or are similar to, our Issue names is a testament to the tenacity of our users. I won't say we haven't been amused by this, because we have, but we don't go out of our way to find a chapter title that matches our issue in theme and content. We name the issue something cool, that's it." * Jack Emmert decided to use the name "Issues" to describe the larger updates to coincide with the comic book theme of the game. * The abbreviation for an Issue is I''#'', so it would be I13, or I9 to denote a reference to one of the Issues. * An Issue is put into beta in the Training Room before launch to the servers of City of Heroes/Villains. They are not complete, and can be buggy, however, you can still test the Issues before everybody on the regular servers can see it. To launch the Training Room/Test Server, see the link above. Category:Game Updates